Like Father, Like Son
by rappicasso
Summary: :: chapter 2 :: "Kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping, Yifan." / Wu Yifan mungkin memang sudah gila, karena ia lebih memilih jatuh cinta pada sahabat dari anak kandungnya. / [KrisKai, KrisHun, SeKai, ChanHun] / Warning: BoysLove, Incest, Mature Content, Dirty Talks, Explicit Language / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Xi Luhan**

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Like Father, Like Son**

:: teaser ::

**WARNING:**

**BoysLove, Incest, Mature Content, Dirty Talks, Explicit Language**

―

_"Wu Sehun! Cepatlah bangun!"_

_"Ya, ya, aku tahu! Dasar Yifan berisik!"_

_"Yak! Apa katamu?!"_

―

_"Dasar Pria Tua! Tak bisakah kau mengemudi lebih cepat?"_

_"Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku ketabahan untuk menghadapi setan titipanMu ini. Qiannie, tolonglah aku."_

―

_"Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun memiliki teman dengan wajah semanis dia?"_

_"Hei, hei. Jangan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu! Awas saja, kalau kau mengkhianati Ibuku!"_

―

_"Kau ini sudah gila atau tidak waras, Wu Yifan?! Bisa-bisanya, kau jatuh cinta pada bocah seusia anakmu."_

_"Tapi sungguh, Lu. Anak itu sangat manis. Hm, aku jadi ingin mencicipi bibirnya dan merasakan juniorku dimanjakan oleh lubangnya yang sempit. Oohh."_

_"Ya Tuhan. Ampunilah dosa sahabatku yang nista ini."_

―

_"Sshh aahh faster babe nggh aahh."_

_"A-ayah?"_

_"O-oh, S-sehun sshh oohh aahh."_

_"Okay, okay, selesaikan dulu urusanmu, Pria Tua."_

_"Untung saja, Sehun tidak mendengarku mendesahkan nama Jongin."_

―

_"Semalam, Ayahku bermasturbasi. Dasar Pria Tua yang Kesepian."_

_"Aigo, Hun-ah. Tega sekali, kau mengatai Ayahmu seperti itu."_

―

_"Ayah menyukai Jongin."_

_"MWO?!"_

_"Biarkan Ayah mendekati Jongin. Kumohon, Hun-ah."_

―

Ini hanyalah kisah gila tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang berusaha mencari pengganti istri yang begitu dicintainya. Namun ia justru jatuh cinta pada sahabat dari putra semata wayangnya. Berhasilkah sang duda memikat hati remaja itu? Atau ia justru mendapat tentangan dari putra kandungnya? Lantas, bagaimana ia menghadapi putranya yang mulai beranjak dewasa dan mengerti cinta?

**KEEP or DELETE?**

Tiba-tiba dapet ide nista ini pas lagi belajar ekonomi -_- /wht

Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya saya nulis ff rated M sih. Tapi ini yang pertama kalinya untuk cast EXO muehehe. Karena nulis ff rated M itu butuh perjuangan (dari nosebleeding dan berbagai penyakit lainnya), saya akan mentargetkan review untuk setiap chapternya. Yah, biar usaha saya nulis ff rated M ini dikasih upah juga wkwk. Soalnya, kan saya juga harus nanggung dosa -_- (but thank God, I'm old enough to write this kind of fic. lol)

Dan untuk teaser ini, saya mentargetkan 30 reviews. Kebanyakan gak? wkwk. Kalo udah nyampe 30 reviews, saya akan langsung publish chapter 1-nya.

_well, mind to leave your review?_

_with hug and kiss,_

_rappicasso_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Xi Luhan**

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**Like Father, Like Son**

:: chapter 1 ::

**WARNING:**

**BoysLove, Incest, Mature Content, Dirty Talks, Explicit Language**

Note:

I'm really sorry for the late update. Thanks for readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters.

I love you, guys! This is for you~

―

CKLEK!

"Sehun-ah." Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung itu―Wu Yifan membuka pintu kamar sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia masih nyaman bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Yifan mendesah kecil, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sang pemuda. Langkahnya yang panjang membuatnya cepat mencapai ranjang _king size_, tempat tidur sang pemuda. Ia melihat ke arah pemuda yang tidur menyamping sambil memeluk gulingnya. Matanya terpejam dan terlihat begitu damai―seperti malaikat. Untuk sesaat, Yifan seolah tak ingin mengganggu tidur pemuda itu. Namun, jika teringat dengan semua kenakalan―dan tentunya keharusan pemuda itu untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah, Yifan pun segera membangunkannya saja. "Wu Sehun, bangunlah." Yifan mengguncang tubuh pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

Sehun hanya menggeliat pelan sambil bergumam. Ia tak berniat untuk terjaga dari tidurnya.

Yifan menggeram pelan. "Wu Sehun, ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah." Yifan kembali mengguncang tubuh Sehun―kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Nggh." Sehun hanya melenguh pelan, lalu membalik tubuhnya ke arah yang lain.

"Aish, kenapa kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah, eh?" Yifan mulai kesal dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang sulit dibangunkan―bagi Sehun, tidur adalah segalanya. "Hei, Wu Sehun!" Yifan berteriak agak keras.

"Hmm, apa?" Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling.

Yifan mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Pasalnya, ia rela kehilangan beberapa jam tidurnya yang berharga dan bangun pagi, hanya demi Sehun. Jadi ia pun―

BRUK!

"Wu Sehun! Cepatlah bangun!"―membanting tubuh Sehun dengan cukup keras.

"Auw!" Sehun memekik kesakitan dan langsung membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Ia menyentuh punggungnya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena berhantaman dengan kasur―yah, meskipun empuk, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang dan menoleh cepat ke arah Yifan. "Aish, apa yang kau lakukan, Pak Tua?" desisnya pelan.

"Cepatlah bangun, Bodoh! Kau ingin terlambat, eh?" bentak Yifan kesal.

Sehun memasang tampang sinisnya dan berkata, "Ya, ya, aku tahu! Dasar Yifan berisik!"

Yifan melongo di tempatnya. Otaknya seolah sedang berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun.

Sebelum mendapat omelan Yifan, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menyingkap selimutnya dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Apa katamu?!" Yifan langsung berteriak jengkel karena Sehun memanggilnya dengan tak sopan. Namun yang Yifan dapati hanyalah―

BLAM!

Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aish, dasar bocah nakal! Awas kau nanti!" desis Yifan kesal, lantas melangkah keluar dari kamar laknat milik putra semata wayangnya itu.

Yah, sepertinya, kita harus mulai terbiasa dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang diciptakan sepasang ayah-anak tersebut.

―

"_Okay,_ Ayah akan membahas mengenai hukumanmu nanti." Yifan mulai membuka suara―memecah keheningan di dalam mobil mewah miliknya. Seharusnya, sepasang ayah-anak ini bisa bersikap akur seperti pasangan ayah-anak lainnya―misalnya dengan memutar musik, lalu bernyanyi bersama. Sialnya, keduanya sudah tak akur sejak lama. Sehun yang bandel dan Yifan yang tak pernah mau mengalah dengan putranya sendiri.

Sehun menurikan gaya bicara sang ayah tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia benar-benar jengkel jika ayahnya mulai bersikap sok berkuasa atas dirinya. Sejujurnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sehun begitu menyayangi Yifan. Namun karena semua sikap Yifan selama ini, Sehun selalu menunjukkan reaksi yang sebaliknya.

"Hei, Wu Sehun. Kau mendengarku atau tidak?" tegur Yifan yang merasa bahwa ucapannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun. Ia sedang memutar kemudinya untuk memasuki kawasan sekolah Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam dan memandang ke luar jendela―sama sekali tak berniat membalas ucapan Yifan, walau hanya dengan gumaman.

"Yak, bicaralah! Apakah Ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan san―"

BRAK!

Yifan mendadak menginjak rem, karena Sehun memukul _dashboard_ mobil dengan sangat keras―tak peduli jika tangannya memerah atau berdarah karena hal itu. Ia menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan geram. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan diarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Yifan. "Kau―" Sehun menggeram rendah. "Jangan pernah menghina Ibuku!" Suara Sehun meninggi. Selagi mobilnya berhenti, Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Yifan masih terdiam.

BLAM!

Sehun menutup pintu mobil dengan keras dan mulai berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

Yifan hanya terdiam sambil memandangi punggung anaknya. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

―

"Oh? Jadi inikah putramu, Yifan?" Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu menatap Yifan dan Sehun secara bergantian. Ia takjub dengan Yifan dan Sehun yang memang terlihat begitu mirip―dan sialnya, sama-sama tampan dan sempurna.

Yifan tertawa pelan. "Ya, dia putraku, Wu Sehun," jawab Yifan ramah.

"Sehun," gumam pria manis itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Sehun-ah, perkenalkan aku, Kim Kibum. Aku adalah ketua yayasan sekolah ini," ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu menjabat tangan Kibum. "Sehun. _Song_ Sehun."

DEG!

Yifan menoleh cepat ke arah putranya.

Kibum juga nampak terkejut dengan perkenalan Sehun. "U-urm, ya. Sehun, kuharap kau bisa menikmati waktumu disini," balas Kibum sambil tersenyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Bagaimana jika aku mengantar Sehun ke kelasnya sekarang juga? Sebentar lagi, bel akan berbunyi." Kibum memandang Yifan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Tentu saja. Silakan," balas Yifan sambil mengangguk pada sahabat lamanya itu. Ya, Kibum adalah sahabat lamanya ketika ia sempat tinggal di Seoul. Ternyata, pria itu menjadi ketua yayasan salah satu sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Maka dari itu, Yifan memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan Sehun di sekolah tersebut. Lagipula, Kibum juga bisa mengawasi Sehun dan melaporkan segala tingkah Sehun pada Yifan. Jadi Yifan tak perlu merasa khawatir.

Kibum tersenyum. "Ayo Sehun. Mari kuantar ke kelasmu," ajak Kibum. Pria manis itu berjalan pergi terlebih dahulu.

Sehun mengangguk sambil membenarkan tasnya. Namun tiba-tiba, tangannya dicekal.

"Sehun." Suara berat Yifan terdengar.

Sehun hanya menoleh ke arah Ayahnya sambil menunjukkan tatapan cuek.

"Jadilah anak yang baik. Ayah dan Ibu akan sangat bangga padamu," pesan Yifan mengingatkan.

Sehun terdiam sambil menatap manik mata Ayahnya yang meneduhkan. "Hm." Akhirnya, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Yifan melepaskan tangan Sehun.

Dan anak muda itu melangkah pergi mengikuti Kibum.

―

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali, tanda bahwa ini adalah saatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai jam pelajaran pertama. Murid-murid sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, namun beberapa diantara mereka masih saling membuat keributan dan sisanya sedang menyiapkan alat tulis menulis sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Kelas 1-3.

Sebuah papan berwarna coklat dipasang di dinding luar setiap ruang untuk menunjukkan nama ruangan tersebut. Kibum berjalan terus menuju ruangan dengan papan yang bertuliskan kelas 1-3, sementara Sehun masih setia mengekori Kibum sambil memandangi sekelilingnya―menyesuaikan dirinya dengan sekolah baru. Sekolah barunya ini memangtak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lamanya di Vancouver―atau sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Namun sekolah barunya ini terlihat lebih berstruktur, rapi dan tertib―yah, sepertinya Yifan memang sengaja memilihkan sekolah untuk membentuk kepribadian Sehun dengan lebih baik.

"Nah Sehun, ini kelasmu." Kibum tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan sebuah kelas.

Untung saja, Sehun memiliki refleks yang cukup baik, sehingga ia tak sampai menumbuk tubuh Kibum. "O-oh." Sehun mengangguk paham. Dilihatnya papan coklat yang tertempel di dinding. "1-3," gumamnya pelan. Sehun mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas melalui jendela.

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-teman sekelasmu," ajak Kibum yang langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sehun segera mengambil langkah cepat.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak," sapa Kibum ramah sambil tersenyum lembut.

Murid-murid terkesiap dan langsung memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka dan memperhatikan Kibum. Beberapa dari mereka nampak penasaran dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri di belakang Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kurasa, beberapa diantara kalian sudah mendengar mengenai kedatangan murid baru di kelas kalian."

Terdengar bisik-bisik di setiap sudut kelas.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Oh, menjadi murid baru memang selalu menjengkelkan.

"Jadi, hari ini, aku mengantarnya ke kelas kalian," jelas Kibum. Pria manis itu menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil mengedip―memberikan tanda bagi Sehun untuk segera memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun melangkah maju sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia memang orang yang mudah bergaul, meski sifatnya terkesan dingin, namun ia tetap saja merasa gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang asing. Ia berdeham pelan.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Sehun.

Sehun semakin gugup. "Perkenalkan, aku Sehun. _Song_ Sehun," ucap Sehun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Beberapa anggota keluargaku beasal dari Korea, namun sebelum ini, aku tinggal di Vancouver," jelasnya.

"Whoa!"

"Vancouver? Bukankah itu di Kanada?"

"Jauh sekali."

Terdengar beberapa komentar yang meluncur dari bibir teman-teman baru Sehun―sebagian besar dari mulut para wanita. Sehun meringis tertahan. "Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku beradaptasi disini. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Sehun membungkuk 90 derajat untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada teman-teman barunya.

Kibum tersenyum senang, lalu menepuk punggung Sehun. "Nah, Sehun. Kau bisa duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang masih ada," bisik Kibum.

Sehun mengangguk paham, lalu kembali melihat ke arah bangku-bangku di hadapannya. Hanya ada dua kursi kosong yang tersisa. Satu kursi yang terletak di sudut kanan kelas, sementara kursi lainnya terletak di deret kedua paling kiri―dekat dengan jendela. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk dimana. "Aku sudah memilih bangkuku," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kibum-ssi."

Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sehun pun berjalan menuju bangku pilihannya―di sisi paling kiri yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Ia duduk di kursinya, meletakkan tasnya dan―

"Hai."

Seorang pemuda manis berkulit sedikit gelap menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di depan bangku Sehun.

"Hai." Sehun membalasnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kenalkan, aku Jongin. Salam kenal!" jelas Jongin dengan suara yang penuh semangat.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Namanya Jongin.

Dan dialah teman pertama Sehun.

.

"Kau sudah datang?" Seorang pria cantik―_well_, dia memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria yang mengatakan dirinya _manly_―yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya itu menoleh ke arah kedatangan seorang pria jangkung.

Pria jangkung yang kita ketahui bernama Wu Yifan itu menghampiri sang pria cantik. "Yah, begitulah," balasnya seadanya. "Bagaimana dengan rapat klien hari ini, Lu?" tanya Yifan _to the point_.

Pria cantik bernama Xi Luhan itu meletakkan berkasnya di atas meja, lalu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Yifan. "Kau baru tiba semalam, kan? Kenapa kau memaksa untuk datang, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Ia justru tak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

Yifan mendesah kasar sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Aku ingin proyek ini bisa segera berjalan dan selesai tepat waktu," balas Yifan.

Luhan mendengus sambil membuang muka. "Ayolah, Bos. Ada banyak yang akan membantumu," komentar Luhan. "Seharusnya, kau menikmati waktumu sejenak dengan Sehun. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Yifan memandang langit-langit sambil membayangkan ekspresi Sehun yang nampak masih marah padanya tadi pagi. "Dia sudah besekolah hari ini."

"MWO?!" Kedua mata rusa milik Luhan membulat dengan sempurna. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan penuturan Kris. "Yak! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh Sehun untuk langsung masuk sekolah di hari pertamanya di Seoul, eoh?" cerocos Luhan kesal.

Yifan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Asal kau tahu saja, ini adalah hari kedua kami di Seoul," balasnya malas.

Luhan mendengus keras. Teman lamanya ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Oh, ingin sekali rasanya, Luhan memukulkan berkas-berkasnya ke kepala Yifan agar pria itu bisa sedikit berubah. Sayangnya, berkas-berkas itu terlalu berharga dibanding kepala Yifan. "Tapi setidaknya, kau memberikan kelonggaran pada Sehun, Wu Yifan!" sentak Luhan. "Sehun masih muda. Usianya masih belasan tahun. Dia masih butuh bersenang-senang," imbuhnya.

Yifan mendesah kecil. "Kau tahu, hubunganku dengan Sehun tidak cukup baik semenjak Qian pergi," ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Yifan tertunduk dan memejamkan matanya. "Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku menyesal karena tak pernah memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang tumbuh. Aku menyesal, Lu. Sangat menyesal," ungkapnya dengan suara lirih.

Luhan tertegun. Yifan yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya seperti bukan Yifan yang ia kenal selama hidupnya. Yifan yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah sosok yang kuat, melainkah seperti kaca yang mudah hancur.

"Pagi ini, Sehun marah padaku karena aku menjelekkan Qian di hadapannya," jelas Yifan lirih.

"Ha?"

Yifan mendongak menatap Luhan. "Aku tak sengaja mengatakan bahwa Qian tak bisa mendidik Sehun dengan baik," lanjut Yifan sedih. "Aku benar-benar mengutuk mulut sialan ini, Lu. Aku ingin mengguntingnya saat itu juga, saat melihat raut terluka di wajah Sehun. Aku benar-benar Ayah yang bodoh." Yifan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, menepuk pundak Yifan untuk memberi semangat. "_Big boys don't cry_," komentarnya.

Yifan menurunkan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah pria cantik itu. "Aku tidak menangis, Bodoh."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi, kau akan." Kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kau bukan orang bodoh Yifan―atau setidaknya, kita bisa menyimpulkan itu nanti. Karena sesungguhnya, hanya orang bodoh yang hidup dalam penyesalan," ucap Luhan, lalu tersenyum simpul.

Yifan memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama.

"Kau menyesal atas apa yang telah kau perbuat di masa lalu. _Okay_, itu bagus. Maka sekarang, yang kau lakukan adalah memperbaikinya―jadilah pribadi yang lebih baik dan Ayah yang membanggakan putranya," lanjut Luhan.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua sudut bibir Yifan terangkat. Ia setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. Ia memeluk sahabat lamanya itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Lu."

"Itulah gunanya teman."

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Sehun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kantin sekolah, seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan murid―padahal ia pun merasa sangat lapar karena belum sempat sarapan. Ia masih gugup untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan sepertinya teman-temannya pun tidak cukup berani untuk berkenalan dengannya―yah, mungkin karena wajahnya yang terlalu datar itu.

Eh, tunggu. Bukankah tadi ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mengajaknya berbicara? Yang duduk di depan bangkunya? Kemana dia?

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan anak itu. Siapa namanya? Jongin, ya? Ah, sayang sekali, kelas sudah sepi dan anak itu tidak berada di kelas. Sehun mendesah lirih. _Great_, ia benar-benar tak memiliki teman untuk sekedar diajak berbicara.

"Hei, Sehun!"

Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Anak laki-laki yang dicarinya tadi―Jongin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. "Ya?" Ia merasa sangat senang karena Jongin muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas―berjalan ke tempat duduknya. "Kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" tanya Jongin sambil tetap berjalan.

Sehun meringis. "Tidak. Aku tak tahu harus pergi dengan siapa," jawabnya.

Jongin mendengus, lalu langsung duduk di kursinya―menghadap ke arah Sehun. "Seharusnya, kau meminta bantuan Ketua Kelas Zhitao," komentar Jongin.

"Siapa?"

"Ketua Kelas kami. Namanya Huang Zhitao," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Tapi yah, dia agak sedikit galak dan sensitif. Tapi tenang saja, dia anak yang baik kok," jelas Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Asal kau tidak berani macam-macam―atau mengganggu koleksi tas _Gucci_ miliknya," Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "kau akan aman dari serangan _wushu_." Jongin nyengir.

Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Hei, kau tak lapar?" tanya Jongin memastikan. "Wajahmu pucat."

Sehun tertawa. "Beginilah wajahku. Keturunan dari ayahku," jelas Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, apa kau tetap tak lapar dan ingin pergi ke kantin?"

"Kau sendiri tak ingin pergi ke kantin, eh?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Ibuku terbiasa membawakan bekal untukku. Jadi aku bisa makan di kelas atau taman belakang sekolah," jelas Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Jongin benar-benar beruntung, batinnya dalam hati.

"Hei, kalau kau ingin pergi ke kantin, aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Jongin. "Atau kau ingin makan bekal saja bersamaku?" Jongin memberikan alternatif lain.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau tak keberatan berbagi bekal denganku, eh?"

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya begitu, Bocah Kanada," goda Jongin.

Sehun mendengus. "Oh, ayolah, aku memiliki darah Asia. Jangan bersikap diskriminatif seperti itu padaku, Bocah Hitam."

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Bocah hitam?" Jongin melongo.

"Iya, kulitmu itu gelap―tidak cocok dengan warna kulit orang Asia." Sehun tertawa cekikikan.

"Yak, Sehun! Beraninya kau menghinaku!"

"Kau yang memulainya duluan."

"Awas saja. Aku tak akan mengajakmu berbicara atau membagi makanan denganmu."

"Dasar pelit."

"Biarkan saja."

"Hitam."

"Behenti mengataiku!"

"Kalau begitu, bagi makanannya denganku. Jebbal."

"Aish, baiklah!"

Bukankah itu pertengkaran yang manis?

.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kau akan datang ke Seoul secepat ini." Seorang pria bermata musang itu menepuk punggu Yifan.

Yifan mengulum senyuman. "Ini adalah proyek besar. Aku sungguhtak sabar untuk segera mengerjakannya, Hyung," balas Yifan pada pria bermata musang itu―Jung Yunho.

"Kau masih saja _workaholic_ seperti dulu, Wu Yifan," komentar Yunho sambil memperhatikan penampilan Yifan siang itu.

Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Asal kau tahu, kau tetap membutuhkan waktu luang untuk dirimu sendiri dan keluargamu," jelas Yunho. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Sehun? Bukankah kau ikut mengajaknya pindah ke Seoul?"

"Ya, Hyung," balas Yifan cepat.

"Seingatku, Sehun seumuran dengan putraku," gumam Yunho.

Yifan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ya, sepertinya begitu, Hyung," balas Yifan. "Sepertinya, kedua anak kita bisa berteman, Hyung," imbuhnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita makan-makan bersama untuk memperingati proyek kita ini?" usul Yunho. Ya, keduanya memang baru saja mengadakan rapat _final_ mengenai proyek bersama diantara kedua perusahaan besar tersebut.

Yifan melirik arlojinya. "Ah, sepertinya, lain kali saja, Hyung," ucapnya. "Aku harus segera menemui Sehun," jelas Yifan.

"Oh, begitukah?"

Yifan nyengir. "Maaf, Hyung. Lain kali, aku janji, aku yang akan mentraktirmu," kata Yifan.

Yunho tertawa. "Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu, Wu Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi dulu, Hyung. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan para murid bergegas keluar dari kelas mereka―termasuk Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan sepanjang koridor sekolah―membuat murid-murid lain terpesona melihat keduanya.

"Ssst, ssst." Jongin menyikut lengan Sehun pelan.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, banyak sekali yang membicarakanmu hari ini," ungkap Jongin dengan berbisik.

"Oh, itu bagus. Tandanya aku populer," balas Sehun santai.

"Ish!" Jongin mulai kesal dengan Sehun. Awalnya, ia pikir, Sehun adalah pemuda yang tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi ternyata, ia sangat menjengkelkan dan memiliki tingkat percaya diri di atas rata-rata.

"Kenapa kau tampak kesal, Jongin? Kau takut jika popularitasmu tersaingi, eh?" tanya Sehun mengejek.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Asal kau tahu, aku tak takut pada pemuda pucat sepertimu ck!" balas Jongin sengit.

Sehun tertawa kecil―matanya menyipit. "Baiklah, Bocah Hitam."

"Hei!" Jongin memekik kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan. Sungguh."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Keduanya sudah tiba di lobi sekolah. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan Ayahnya―atau mobilnya.

"Kau sudah dijemput atau belum?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang terdengar jengkel.

"Sepertinya belum. Kau?"

"Supirku biasanya menjemputku disana." Jongin menunjuk ke sisi kiri sekolah―Sehun tak tahu arah tepat yang ditunjuk Jongin. "Lebih baik, aku kesana saja."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Aku pergi, Sehun-ah! Sampai jumpa besok pagi!" Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. _Dasar bocah_, batinnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ah, sepertinya ia harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi hingga ayahnya datang menjemputnya―semoga saja, ayahnya tidak datang terlalu lama.

Dan benar saja, 5 menit kemudian, Yifan muncul dengan mengemudikan mobil mewahnya―_well_, ini sedikit menjadi _centre of attention_. Yifan menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. "Hei."

Sehun langsung berjalan menuju mobil sang ayah. Sesungguhnya, ia masih kesal dengan ayahnya karena masalah tadi pagi, namun karena Jongin yang manis itu berhasil memperbaiki _mood_nya, sepertinya Sehun harus menunda acara mari-bersikap-dingin-pada-Ayah. Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana harimu, eh?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sang Ayah. "Bisakah kau menjalankan mobilnya dulu? Aku takut teman-temanku akan heboh," mohon Sehun.

Yifan mengernyit bingung.

Sehun menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya. "_Jebbal._"

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah, _boy_." Yifan pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali―keluar dari sekolah Sehun.

Sehun mendesah lega. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok.

"Sepertinya, ada yang sudah mulai memaafkanku," komentar Yifan diikuti siulan pelan.

Sehun merasa disindir. "Kau ingin aku tidak memaafkanmu selamanya?" tanyanya kesal sambil memicingkan mata.

Yifan tertawa, lalu menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun. "Putraku sensitif sekali." Yifan mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Berterima kasihlah pada teman baruku," balas Sehun yang membuang muka ke arah jalanan yang tak cukup ramai.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia mengubah _mood_ku hari ini. Aku pun tidak tega marah padamu," jelas Sehun.

Yifan terkejut. "Alasan macam apa itu? Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" goda Yifan.

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Yifan. "Sebenarnya, apa maumu, Pak Tua? Kenapa selalu saja menggodaku, eh?" Suara Sehun meninggi.

Namun Yifan tidak berbalik marah, karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun hanya sedikit jengkel padanya. Yifan justru terkekeh. "Baiklah, jadi jelaskanlah padaku tentang temanku itu," pinta Yifan lembut.

Sehun kembali melempar tatapan ke arah jalanan. "Dia anak yang baik. Saat murid lainnya tak berani mengajakku bicara dan hanya membicarakanku di belakang, anak ini justru mengajakku berkenalan, menemaniku sepanjang jam istirahat dan berbagai makanan denganku," jelas Sehun sambil membayangkan sosok Jongin yang begitu baik dan ramah padanya.

Yifan tertegun. "Temanmu baik sekali."

"_Yes, he is,_" balas Sehun. "Dan kau harus sangat berterima kasih padanya," lanjutnya kembali menegaskan.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kurasa aku bisa mentraktirnya segelas _bubble tea._"

Sehun mendelik kesal. "Dan tidak membelikannya untukku, eh?" Bagaimana bisa, ayahnya justru membelikan _bubble tea_ untuk temannya, sementara tidak untuknya―padahal itu adalah minuman favoritnya.

"Ayah bercanda, Hun-ah."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Belikan aku _bubble tea_ dulu, baru aku maafkan sepenuhnya."

"Hei, hei, kau sudah berjanji untuk memaafkanku," protes Yifan.

"Kapan? Aku lupa?" Sehun berucap dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

Yifan mendengus. "Baiklah, baiklah. Segelas _bubble tea_ untuk Tuan Muda Sehun."

"Nah begitu!"

**TBC**

Really sorry for the late update *bow* Padahal saya sudah janji buat langsung publish ffnya kalo udah mencapai review 30 ya? Maaf, maaf *deep bow* Saya mendadak mendapat serangan _writer block_. Ugh, it really sucks -_- Sebenernya, saya greget pingin nulis, tapi pas duduk di depan laptop langsung blank. Nulis kerangkanya aja terasa susah :'3

Tapi untungnya, mood saya lagi sangat baik. Kalian tahu? Kris mau main film yuhuu. Sayangnya, baru tayang Valentine tahun depan. But it's okay. Seenggaknya, karirnya udah jelas. Dia emang benar-benar pingin jadi aktor sih :') Sayangnya, SMEnt ngelarang dia. Dan ada kabar kalo tanggal 8 Juli nanti bakal ada mediasi dari kedua pihak. Yah, apapun keputusannya, semoga itu menjadi yang terbaik bagi kedua pihak. Amin.

Di chapter ini, belum ada adegan-adegan dewasanya. Biarkan saya menjelaskan satu per satu untuk latar belakang ceritanya. I guess, it will be a long chaptered story kkk~ So, please be patient :3 Untuk pairing akhirnya, saya kasih tahu dari sekarang gak, ya? Hehe. Intinya sih, dari keempat main characternya, gak akan ada yang menjomblo dan menggalau (seperti saya *plak*). Jadi bisakah kalian nebak pairing akhirnya? Wkwk

_Okay,_ cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. Berhubung di teaser kemarin udah mencapai 40 reviews, bolehkah saya minta 50 reviews buat chapter ini? Jadi, total 90 reviews. Saya janji bakal update sesegera mungkin hoho.

_so, mind to leave your review?_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Xi Luhan**

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**Like Father, Like Son**

:: chapter 2 ::

**WARNING:**

**BoysLove, Incest, Mature Content, Dirty Talks, Explicit Language**

Note:

I'm really sorry for the late update. Thanks for readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters.

I love you, guys! This is for you~

―

"Hm enak." Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menyesap _bubble tea_ miliknya dengan nikmat. Sudah sekitar seminggu, ia sama sekali belum menikmati minuman favoritnya yang satu ini. Wajar saja, jika saat meminumnya, ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya―atau bahkan terkesan memujanya?

Yifan yang duduk di hadapan Sehun hanya mengulum senyum sambil menahan tawa. Dibalik semua sikapnya yang kekanakan, bandel, dan menyusahkan, sesungguhnya putranya tak lebih dari anak remaja biasa lainnya―bahkan Sehun lebih spesial dari anak remaja lainnya. Anak itu memang menyebalkan dan berjiwa iblis, namun pada saat yang sama, Sehun memiliki wajah yang mendamaikan hati bagai malaikat. Lihat saja, Yifan langsung merasa tenang dan bahagia saat melihat wajah putranya yang terlihat bergita damai.

"Hei, Pak Tua. Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, eh?" tegur Sehun dengan wajah datarnya―yah, biasalah, _his poker face_.

Yifan agak terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun, setelah teringat dengan panggilan 'Pak Tua' yang ditujukan Sehun padanya itu, Yifan mendengus pelan. '_Astaga, baru saja, aku memuji-mujinya seperti malaikat_,' batin Yifan dalam hati. "Apa tak boleh seorang ayah memandangi putranya?" Yifan balik bertanya―sama-sama memasang wajah datar.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan di samping kanannya, lalu kembali menyesap _bubble tea_nya dengan nikmat. "Hm _bubble tea_ ini sangat nikmat," gumamnya lagi.

"Astaga, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Wu Sehun!" Yifan geram pada anaknya.

Sehun hanya tertawa canggung dan kembali menatap Yifan dengan cengiran yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Ya, ya, kau menang, Ayah," balas Sehun pasrah.

Yifan terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. Astaga, Yifan pasti sangat beruntung karena Tuhan telah menitipkan malaikat ini padanya.

"Ewh. Apa yang kau lakukan, Ayah?" Sehun menggerutu sebal sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Qian mungkin memang telah pergi untuk selamanya, namun Tuhan telah menitipkan separuh jiwa Qian pada tubuh putra tunggalnya ini. Yifan sadar bahwa Sehun yang terlihat seperti malaikat itu begitu mirip dengan Qian, sementara Sehun yang terlihat seperti iblis adalah potret dirinya sendiri. Yifan ingat bahwa masa mudanya pun mirip dengan Sehun. Ia adalah remaja yang bandel dan sulit diatur. Untung saja, ia menikah dengan Qian―wanita berhati malaikat itu. Jika bukan karena kasih sayang Qian, mungkin Sehun tidak akan tumbuh sebaik ini.

Yifan terdiam kembali memandangi wajah putranya yang juga terdiam sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia tak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa tetap mendidik Sehun agar pemuda itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi―seperti apa yang Qian lakukan dulu. Sepertinya, Tuhan sengaja mengambil nyawa Qian terlebih dahulu agar sepasang ayah-anak itu bisa lebih akrab dan Yifan bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Sehun.

Yifan tersenyum tipis.

Apakah kelak ia berhasil mendidik Sehun?

―

"Kau yakin ingin memasak sesuatu, Hun-ah?" tanya Yifan sambil menjinjing tas belanjaan di tangan kanannya, sementara kedua kaki jenjangnya menyusuri rak-rak di _supemarket_ tersebut, mengikuti langkah putranya yang sibuk memilih-milih.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi sebuah anggukan mantap atas pertanyaan sang ayah. Bahkan remaja berusia 15 tahun itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yifan, karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bahan-bahan makanan yang berjejer rapi di rak.

Yifan hanya mampu menghela nafas pendek ketika melihat tekad bulat seorang Wu Sehun. Sepulang dari kedai _bubble tea_, Sehun merengek ingin pergi ke _supermarket_ agar keduanya bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk dimasak nanti malam. Yifan sudah bilang bahwa ia berniat mengajak Sehun makan di restoran―atau opsi lainnya jika Sehun tak ingin makan di luar, keduanya bisa memesan makanan dan makan bersama di rumah. Namun Sehun tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya dan mengatakan ingin memasak.

Me-ma-sak.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu ingin memasak!

Tentu saja, Yifan sempat panik bukan main, karena ia tak pernah melihat Sehun memasak―apalagi mencicipi racikan makanan pemuda itu. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan Sehun memasak di dapur, bahkan membiarkan dapurnya terbakar atau rusak karena ulah nekad putranya. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Keinginan Sehun sulit untuk diganggu gugat. Lagipula, tidak seharusnya ia merusak _mood_ Sehun yang sangat baik hari―apalagi keduanya sudah tidak lagi bertengkar.

Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika Yifan mengalah kali ini.

"Ayah?" panggil Sehun pada Yifan.

Yifan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Y-ya?"

"Bisakah kau membeli minuman untuk kita nanti malam? _Please?_" Sehun memohon sambil menunjukkan tatapan _puppy eyes_nya.

Yifan mendengus pelan dan hanya bisa menjawab, "Baiklah, baiklah."

―

"Baiklah. Makan malam sudah siap." Sehun tersenyum puas, lalu mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan tisu. Ia melepas apron berwarna biru tua yang melekat di tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk bergabung dengan sang Ayah di meja makan.

Yifan memandang takjub ke arah dua piring yang berisi penuh dengan _spaghetti_ yang terlihat lezat dan siap disantap―satu piring di sisi Yifan dan satu piring di sisi Sehun. Akhirnya, dengan pengawasan penuh darinya, Sehun pun mulai memasak dan berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya―tanpa ada keributan, kerusakan, apalagi kebakaran sedikitpun.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja?" Sehun memandang heran ke ayahnya. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebuah sendok dan sepertinya siap untuk menyantap _spaghetti_ buatannya, namun mendadak terhenti sejenak karena memperhatikan sang Ayah yang masih asyik melamun.

"E-eh?"

"Kau pasti berpikir masakan ini enak atau tidak. Ya, kan?" Sehun menebak-nebak sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Atau kau berpikir bahwa aku menaruh racun di makanan ini? Makanya kau tidak segera memakannya!" tuduh Sehun asal.

Yifan gelagapan. "B-bukan begitu, Hun-ah!" pekik Yifan. "K-kau―kau salah paham, Sehun."

"Hei, Pak Tua. Asal kau tahu saja ya. Aku ini masih punya hati padamu. Tidak mungkin, aku membunuh Ayahku sendiri," ucap Sehun ketus. Ia benar-benar jengkel pada Ayahnya.

Yifan tertegun mendengarnya.

Tangan Sehun dengan kasar mengarah pada piring, menyendok makanan dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Kau lihat? Aku sudah makan dan kupastikan tak ada satu pun dari kita yang keracunan!" tegas Sehun masih dengan mulut yang penuh _spaghetti_ dan wajah yang suram karena jengkel.

Yifan tersenyum tipis. "Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya pelan dan mulai memakan _spaghetti_ buatan Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya saat _spaghetti_ itu menyentuh indra perasanya―menikmati setiap cita rasa yang tercipta saat lidahnya mengecap _spaghetti_ tersebut. "Aku hanya heran." Yifan bergumam cukup pelan secara tak sadar. Matanya masih terpejam.

Sehun menghentikan suapannya dan menatap lekat-lekat pada Ayahnya. Ia yakin bahwa Ayahnya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu, meski suaranya terdengar sangat pelan atau justru hanya sekedar bergumam. Sehun memperhatikan Ayahnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya―terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya. Refleks, kedua sudut bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas―menciptakan lengkungan indah yang terpasang di wajah malaikat Sehun. Ia meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring secara perlahan―agar tidak menciptakan suara dan tidak mengganggu Ayahnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran meja makan dan mulai menyangga dagunya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja, ia begitu menikmati memandangi wajah sang Ayah.

Jika boleh jujur, Sehun sangat bangga memiliki Ayah seperti Yifan. Yah, meskipun ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya jengkel dan sering bersikap kasar dan buruk pada Ayahnya, namun jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa bangga dan sangat menyayangi sang Ayah. Pria itu adalah sosok pria pekerja keras―dan itulah salah satu cara yang ditunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Yifan berjuang untuk mencari nafkah demi istri dan anaknya. Itulah yang membuat Sehun bangga. Belum lagi, semenjak kepergian ibunya, sang Ayah matu-matian menjalani peran ganda untuknya―menjadi Ayah dengan bekerja seperti biasa dan menjadi Ibu dengan mengurus berbagai keperluan rumah tangga dan mengurus putra tunggalnya ini. Namun pria itu tetap terlihat tidak keberatan atau kelelahan dengan semua ini. Lihatlah wajahnya yang terlihat begitu tenang―seolah-olah ia begitu menikmati hidupnya. Kadang, Sehun menyesal karena sudah bersikap kasar pada Ayahnya―tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Emosinya sulit dikontrol, apalagi jika ia teringat Ayah tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan Ibunya dulu.

'_Hm, jika dilihat-lihat, wajahku lebih mirip dengan Ayah_,' batin Sehun dalam hati. Kulit wajah mereka sama-sama pucat dan memiliki garis-garis yang tegas. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya terlihat seperti Ken yang hidup atau perwujudan karakter manga di komik Jepang. Ayahnya juga terkenal memiliki wajah yang dingin―begitu pula dengan dirinya. Wajar saja, jika keduanya sama-sama agak sulit mendapat teman, karena wajah dingin yang dianugerahkan Tuhan pada keduanya.

Yifan masih asyik mengunyah―sepertinya ia tak rela menelan _spaghetti_nya dan kehilangan rasa enak dari masakan tersebut. Namun, pada akhirnya, pria bertubuh jangkung di atas rata-rata itu pun membiarkan makanan tersebut melewati kerongkongannya. "Aku heran, dari mana kau belajar memasak?" Yifan kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

Sehun berjingkat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja, Ayahnya membuka matanya―ia seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang tertangkap basah sedang memandangi gadis yang disukainya. "E-eh, itu―"

"Kau―melamun?" Alis Yifan saling bertautan. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah putra tunggalnya.

Sehun hanya cengengesan dan kembali menyuapkan sesendok _spaghetti_ ke mulutnya. "Ayah terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya, aku mendadak kenyang begitu saja," jawab Sehun asal.

Yifan mendesah nafas kecil. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi."

"Yang mana?"

Yifan mendengus. "Dari mana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Yifan sekali lagi. "Dan ngomong-ngomong―" Yifan menyendok_ spaghetti_ di piringnya. "―ini enak. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah." Yifan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, aku belajar dari Ibu," jawab Sehun jujur. Sejak muda, ia memang lebih dekat dengan sang Ibu, jadi wajar saja jika ia banyak belajar dengan Ibunya yang kebetulan sangat pandai memasak. Sehun mengaduk-aduk _spaghetti_ di piringnya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali seperti temanku yang lainnya―memancing, bermain basket, atau bermain golf," gumam Sehun pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Yifan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dengan Ayah."

Yifan tertegun.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengukir cengiran. "Ayo makan lagi, Yah," ajaknya dan kembali memakan _spaghetti_nya dengan lahap.

Sementara itu, Yifan masih merenungi ucapan anaknya.

―

"Kau terlihat sangat _cerah_ hari ini." Luhan memandangi penampilan Yifan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatunya yang mengkilap―namun yang menjadi fokus utamanya adalah wajah Yifan yang terlihat begitu sumringah.

Yifan hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu duduk di atas sofa empuk di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Aku berbaikan dengan Sehun," jawabnya senang.

"Oh?" Luhan terkejut. Setahu dirinya, Sehun adalah anak yang sulit untuk dibujuk―apalagi oleh Ayahnya sendiri. "Bagaimana caranya? Kau menyogoknya dengan apa?" Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Yifan sambil memandang lekat ke arah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

Yifan kembali terkekeh. Kali ini, matanya sudah terbuka dan ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Entahlah. Sepulang sekolah kemarin, ia bilang bahwa _mood_nya sedang sangat baik, karena teman barunya yang ramah padanya," jelas Yifan. "Ah, aku bersumpah, jika aku bertemu dengan anak itu, aku akan membawakannya hadiah, karena membuat Sehun tidak marah lagi padaku," gumam Yifan.

Luhan tertawa. "Semudah itukah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yifan mendengus. "Tidak juga. Ia memintaku mentraktirnya _bubble tea_, lalu ia juga memaksaku menemaninya ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Dan malam harinya, aku melihat ia memasak _spaghetti_ untuk kami berdua," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Luhan melongo. "Sehun―memasak? Sehun―putramu, kan?" Lagi-lagi, Luhan dibuat tak percaya.

Yifan tersenyum puas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tak percaya? Aku juga." Dan pria itu tertawa keras.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan menggumam tak percaya.

"Ternyata, Qian pernah mengajarkan cara memasak pada Sehun," jawab Yifan dengan kepala menengadah―membayangkan sosok Qian yang sedang memperhatikannya dari atas surga.

"Begitukah?"

"Dan semalam, Sehun mengutarakan keinginannya padaku." Yifan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Dia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganku, seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya dengan ayah mereka."

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah, Wu Yifan," balas Luhan.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Apakah kau bisa?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Masalahnya bukanlah apakah kau bisa atau tidak. Masalahnya adalah―" Luhan menarik nafas. "―apakah kau mau atau tidak."

Yifan terdiam.

"Aku kembali dulu ke ruang kerjaku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Wu Yifan." Luhan mengulum senyuman, sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Yifan.

―

"Jadi, dia adalah si anak baru itu?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Tatapannya memandang remeh ke arah sekumpulan anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan seragam basket yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Sejujurnya, ia kurang suka dengan kebanyakan pemain basket di sekolah―bahkan di sekolahnya saat di Vancouver―karena kebanyakan dari mereka selalu berusaha terlihat keren di kalangan murid-murid―sementara itu, sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Wu Sehun. Sehun lebih memilih menjadi murid biasa-biasa saja yang bisa bergaul dengan siapapun. Namun, berhubung basket adalah satu-satunya bakat yang ia miliki―_well_, bakat ini diturunkan oleh sang Ayah yang merupakan mantan kapten tim basket semasa sekolah dan kuliah―maka ia terpaksa memilih basket untuk ekstrakurikuler sekolahnya.

"Hei, kemarilah!" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah tampan, namun tidak terlalu tinggi itu memanggil Sehun.

Sehun melangkah santai ke arah kerumunan anak basket tersebut. Ia kembali memasang_ poker face_nya seperti biasa. Ia bertekad untuk tetap cuek dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. "Annyeong, Sunbae." Sehun membungkukkan badannya hormat pada kerumunan anggota ekstrakurikuler basket tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah mencolok itu bertanya.

"Aku―"

"Namanya Song Sehun. Murid kelas 1-3." Sebelum Sehun sempat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, pemuda yang sempat memanggilnya tadi sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda berambut merah.

Sehun menatap ke arah pemuda yang memotong ucapannya itu dengan wajah datar.

Sementara pemuda itu melemparkan senyuman mengejek pada Sehun.

Demi jutaan ikan di laut Pasifik, jika ia tak sedang berhadapan dengan para kakak kelas, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah pria sok tampan ini. Padahal ia saja tak lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Cih!

"Ah ya Sehun, kau ingin bergabung dengan klub kami?" Pria berambut merah itu kembali bersuara.

"Ya, Sunbae," jawab Sehun mantap.

"Kau harus melewati tes kami." Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjalani tes yang kalian berikan." Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke arah pemuda menyebalkan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kali ini, ia yang melemparkan senyuman meremehkan pada pemuda itu. "Jadi, apa tes yang akan diberikan untukku, Sunbae?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu memperhatikan Sehun dan temannya yang berdiri di samping Sehun itu secara bergantian. "Bertandinglah satu lawan satu dengan dia―" Pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah pemuda di samping Sehun.

"MWO?! Aku?" Pemuda itu memekik kaget. "Tapi, Chanyeol, kau―"

"Daehyun, berikan ujian pada anak baru ini." Sepertinya, titah pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Chanyeol itu tak dapat dibantah.

Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya dan mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Mari, Sunbae." Sehun tersenyum licik ke arah kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu.

_Let's play the game._

―

"Whoa! Kau hebat, Sehun!" Jongin berteriak histeris saat melihat teman barunya yang sedang unjuk kebolehan di lapangan basket sambil mengalahkan permainan basket kakak kelasnya―Jung Daehyun, yang terkenal sombong itu. Yah, sepertinya kesombongan Daehyun bisa sedikit menurun jika ia mendapat pelajaran dari Sehun.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang bersorak sorai dan mendukung Sehun karena kelihaiannya bermain basket, tapi juga beberapa anggota klub _cheerleader_ dan anggota klub basket.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan latihan _dance_nya di klub tari dan bergegas melesat ke lapangan basket―siapa tahu, Sehun masih di lapangan basket. Dan ternyata benar. Pemuda itu sedang asyik bertanding satu lawan satu dengan Daehyun.

Sehun benar-benar menunjukkan keahliannya dalam bermain bola basket―bakat yang diturunkan sang Ayah dan pengalaman bermain basketnya selama di Vancouver diterapkannya dalam permainan basketnya kali ini untuk mengalahkan sang kakak kelas bernama Daehyun itu. Sehun benar-benar sangat lihai menggiring bola. Ia juga berhasil mengecoh Daehyun beberapa kali, sehingga pemuda itu terlihat kesulitan merebut bola dari tangan Sehun. Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun memberikan penyelesaian akhir yang manis―sebuah _shooting_ yang masuk tepat ke dalam ring basket.

Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Cukup sudah, Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak dari tepi lapangan. Ia bertepuk tangan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri, lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "Jadi, bagaimana, Sunbae?"

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, lalu berkata, "Selamat datang di klub basket kami, Song Sehun."

Dan Sehun tersenyum puas.

―

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Sehun! Aku bangga menjadi sahabatmu! Yeah!" Jongin masih asyik berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan menuju lobi sekolah mereka.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil di sampingnya, mendengar sahabat barunya itu yang masih begitu takjub akan keahliannya.

"Kau pasti pemain basket sejak di Kanada, ya? Atau kau punya keluarga seorang pemain basket? Saudara atau ayahmu, mungkin?" cerocos Jongin antusias.

Sehun membenahi letak ranselnya dan memandang menerawang. "Yah, begitulah. Ayahku pernah bermain basket saat sekolah dulu. Jadi, yah―kau bisa lihat sendiri," jelas Sehun agak malu-malu.

Jongin bertepuk tangan heboh. "Pasti Ayahmu terlihat sangat keren," ucap Jongin kagum.

"Yah, begitulah dia." Sehun pun merasa kagum dengan Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kapan-kapan, aku harus bertemu dengan Ayahmu, Sehun-ah," ujar Jongin dengan penuh semangat.

Sehun tertawa dan mendadak teringat akan perbincangannya dengan Ayahnya. "Ah ya, lagipula, ayahku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," celetuknya.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia."

"Ish, Sehun! Kau tak asik!" Jongin memukul punggung Sehun pelan. Wajahnya langsung berubah muram dan bibirnya maju beberapa senti meter.

Sehun berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan, namun ia tetap tertawa karena melihat tingkah Jongin yang ternyata begitu kekanakan. "Sudahlah. Kau pulang saja sana. Supirmu pasti sudah menunggu." Sehun mendorong-dorong tubuh Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin masih setia dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. "Aku pulang dulu, Sehun-ah. _Bye_!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari kecil ke arah supirnya.

Sehun mendesah kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Temannya itu benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Wajar saja, jika Sehun merasa sangat betah bersamanya. Pasalnya, dari sekian banyak murid di kelasnya, hanya Jongin-lah yang bersikap begitu apa adanya padanya. Dan Sehun sangat menerima hal itu.

"Sehun!"

Tak lama, ternyata sang Ayah sudah datang menjemput.

"Oh. Hai, Ayah!" Sehun segera berlari menuju mobil Ayahnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat begitu bahagia―pertama karena tes basket dan kedua karena Jongin.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tegur Yifan yang terlihat penasaran.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Yifan. "Aku akan menceritakan banyak hal. Tapi, jalankan mobilnya dulu, _please_?"

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

―

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya." Sehun sudah selesai bercerita panjang lebar tentang kisahnya sepanjang di sekolah tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa senang karena bisa berbagi kisah dengan sang Ayah.

Sementara itu, Yifan mengulum senyum setelah mendenger cerita anaknya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Sehun berhasil masuk ke klub basket dan ada seorang teman yang selalu mendukung dan menemaninya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama temanmu tadi?" tanya Yifan. Samar-samar, ia lupa dengan nama teman Sehun.

"Jongin, Ayah. Namanya Kim Jongin," tegas Sehun. Ia jengkel dengan Ayahnya yang mulai kedengaran seperti seorang kakek-kakek dengan daya ingat yang semakin menurun.

Yifan tergelak. "Ah, aku baru ingat!" Ia kembali tertawa.

Sehun mendengus melihat Ayahnya yang mulai bersikap bodoh―menurutnya.

"Oh ya, Ayah berencana untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat besok. Bagaimana menurutmu?" celetuk Yifan. Setelah perbincangannya dengan Luhan di kantor tadi, Yifan pun berinisiatif untuk melakukan keinginan Sehun selama ini.

Sehun terkesiap. "Oh? Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Yifan hanya tersenyum misterius, kemudian kembali terfokus pada jalanan. "Rahasia," bisiknya pelan. "Dan ajaklah temanmu itu untuk ikut serta," imbuhnya.

"Eh? Siapa? Jongin?"

Yifan tertawa. "Tentu saja. Ayah ingin berterima kasih padanya."

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah. Dengan senang hati, Ayah."

―

"Jadi, kau akan pulang cepat untuk mengajak Sehun bermain basket?" tanya Luhan sambil membaca brosur di tangannya. Itu adalah brosur tentang sebuah lapangan basket yang baru saja dibuka di pusat kota.

"Yah, begitulah." Yifan masih terfokus pada layar MacBooknya, sementara jemarinya menari dengan lincah diatas _keyboard_. "Kemarin aku mendapat brosur itu dari teman lamaku di kampus. Dia tahu, kalau aku pernah bermain basket, jadi dia menawariku datang kesana," imbuhnya. "Lagipula, Sehun juga akan sangat menyukainya. Ia baru saja masuk ke klub basket sekolah kemarin." Yifan sudah memalingkan pandangannya dari MacBook.

Luhan mendengus, lalu duduk di depan Yifan. "Tak perlu diragukan lagi, Bodoh. Sehun adalah putramu, jadi wajar saja jika ia pandai bermain basket," gerutunya.

Yifan hanya terkekeh. "Dan oh ya, aku juga akan mengajak teman Sehun kesana."

"Teman Sehun?" Luhan mengernyit. "Maksudmu, seluruh teman seanggota klubnya?"

Yifan berdecak pelan. "Bukan. Tapi teman Sehun yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin," jelas Yifan.

"Yang mana? Aku lupa."

"Yang mengembalikan mood Sehun menjadi lebih baik," jawab Yifan. "Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada anak itu. Dan mungkin, aku bisa meminta bantuannya untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Sehun di sekolah."

"Eh, tunggu."

"Apa?" Yifan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa―aku berpikir, seolah-olah Sehun sedang mengenalkan kekasihnya padamu, ya?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"EH?!" Yifan memekik kaget. "Hei! Asal kau tahu, teman Sehun ini adalah seorang pria."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya, Wu Yifan?" balas Luhan tajam. "Dunia sudah maju. Saat ini, orang-orang jatuh cinta, tanpa mempermasalahkan _gender_."

"Kau berpikir, putraku memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang? Begitu?" Yifan mulai geram.

Luhan mendesis. "Astaga, bukan begitu maksudku," geramnya. "Maksudku begini, mungkin saja, Sehun tertarik pada temannya itu. Ia senang berada di sampingnya. Sehun bisa merasakan kenyamanan," jelas Luhan. "Ini tentang perasaan, Wu Yifan. Aku tahu, kau adalah pria yang kesepian, tapi kumohon, jangan berpikir ke arah seks."

BLETAK!

Yifan langsung memukul kepala Luhan dengan telak.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Luhan naik pitam.

"Kau bilang, aku ini apa? Pria yang kesepian?" Yifan menggeram marah.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dengar ya, Tuan Wu Yang Terhormat. Aku sama sekali tidak menyinggungmu, karena aku berbicara fakta. Kau sendirian sekarang, istrimu sudah meninggal. Jadi, fakta bahwa kau memang sedang kesepian selama ini tidak dapat terelakkan," ungkap Luhan. "Sekarang, aku tanya padamu, bagaimana caranya kau menuntaskan hasrat seksualmu setelah kepergian istrimu, eh?"

BANG!

Yifan tak berkutik. Ia hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Ayo jawab!"

"A-aku―"

"Satu-satunya kata yang bisa menyimpulkan keadaanmu saat ini adalah ke-se-pi-an." Luhan mempertegas setiap suku kata pada kata kesepian yang ia ucapkan baru saja.

"T-ta―"

"Dan jangan mengelak!" Luhan kembali memotong ucapan Yifan sambil melempar tatapan tajam. Luhan memijat pelipisnya sendiri. "Kenapa pembicaraan kita bisa sejauh ini, sih?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ha?" Yifan mendengar suara Luhan samar-samar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Luhan ketus. "_Okay_, aku tahu, pembicaraan kita melenceng terlalu jauh. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang harus kupertegas padamu. Ingat. Aku mengatakan hal ini sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik."

Yifan mengangguk patuh, sebelum pria bermata rusa itu mengamuk lagi.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuang nafasnya perlahan. "Kau adalah orang tua. Aku bisa mengakui bahwa kau sangat baik sebagai orang tua. Kau bekerja keras untuk mendapat uang dan menghidupi putramu. Kau juga berusaha keras untuk mendidiknya dan mengurus berbagai kebutuhan kalian," ucap Luhan. "Tapi Yifan, ingatlah bahwa kau adalah manusia biasa. Kau adalah pria yang juga memiliki kebutuhan." Suara Luhan melembut.

Yifan membisu. Sepertinya, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya, aku berbicara sejauh ini dan menyinggung area pribadimu, tapi yah―"

Yifan masih terdiam dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda protes.

Maka, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping, Yifan."

"Tapi, itu bukan prioritas―"

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, setidaknya pikirkanlah Sehun. Sehun masih belia dan ia masih membutuhkan figur seorang ibu," tegas Luhan.

Yifan mengiyakan ucapan Luhan dalam hati.

"Cobalah untuk berkencan, Wu," timpal Luhan.

Yifan masih terdiam di kursinya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

'_Ini bukan masalah mau atau tidak mau. Masalahnya adalah karena sepertinya_―'

'―_aku tidak bisa._'

―

Yifan sudah berada di sekolah Sehun sejak 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal, sehingga ia bisa menikmati waktu yang lebih lama bersama dengan Sehun dan temannya yang bernama Jongin itu.

Yifan sudah turun dari mobilnya dan menunggu di lobi sekolah.

Bel sudah berbunyi dan murid-murid sudah berhamburan keluar.

Yifan mengirimkan pesan teks pada Sehun.

_**To: Sehun**_

_**Ayah menunggumu di lobi. Jangan lupa mengajak Jongin.**_

Dan benar saja, hanya berselang 3 menit setelah pesan teks itu dikirim, Sehun muncul dengan didampingi seorang pemuda manis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei!" Yifan melambaikan tangannya pada putranya―pada awalnya, ia tak melihat ke arah pemuda di samping Sehun.

Sehun membalas lambaian ayahnya. "Ayah!" Ia langsung berlari cepat ke arah sang Ayah. "Kupikir, ayah telat." Lalu, pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja ti―"

"Hosh. Hosh."

"―dak." Perhatian Yifan mendadak teralih pada pemuda yang sempat berjalan di samping Sehun tadi. Ia menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Kulitnya berwarna agak gelap, rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, dengan wajah manis dan pipi yang agak berisi.

Pandangan Yifan tak beralih dari pemuda itu selama beberapa detik.

'_Inikah yang namanya Jongin?'_

_'Astaga. Kenapa dia manis sekali? Dia lelaki, kan?'_

Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan padanya kembali berhamburan di otaknya.

**TBC**

Fiuh. Akhirnya aku bisa nulis ff ini kkk~

Awalnya, bener-bener _clueless_. Rasanya otakku berhenti lagi dan gamau diajak mikir pft -_- Tapi akhirnya, setelah ngetik satu paragraf, imajinasinya udah mulai bermain dan akhirnya bisa selesai satu chapter hehe

Banyak moment KrisHun-nya ya? Hehehe. Special buat KrisHun Shipper nih. Kalo yang nunggu KrisKai momentnya, mungkin baru chapter depan hehe. Tadi udah muncul Chanyeol sekilas (?) hoho. Kayaknya, aku berencana bikin hubungan ChanHun itu lebih ke seme x seme. Jadi yah, mereka sama-sama macho (?) yah begitulah pokoknya kkk~

Oh yaa, setelah ditegur beberapa readers /.\ Aku nggak bakalan targetin review buat setiap chapternya. tapi yang jelas, semakin banyak review (dan kalo reviewnya panjang dan heboh), aku pasti makin semangat buat lanjutin ffnya.

_so, how is this chapie? don't forget to leave your review dear~_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_


End file.
